


Злая Ведьма Запада

by Joringhel



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:45:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ураган заносит Тардис... не в Канзас, а в Белый дом, где летучие обезьяны служат Злой Ведьме Запада - Мисси...</p><p>Написано на Спецквест!АУ на ЗФД-2015 для команды Doctor&Master</p>
            </blockquote>





	Злая Ведьма Запада

— Доктор, что это?!

— Не бойся, Клара! Не бойся! Всего лишь небольшой сбой с курса! Скоро окажешься дома...

— Где мы сейчас?!

— По моим расчетам, пролетаем где-то над США....

ТАРДИС снова встряхнуло. Клара вцепилась в поручни, чтобы не упасть. Доктор чудом удерживал рычаги, но, судя по звукам, они грозились оторваться.

— Что происходит?

— Ничего хорошего... Сейчас посмотрю...

С трудом удерживаясь на ногах, Доктор добрался до дверей и приоткрыл створки, надеясь, что ТАРДИС не даст ему упасть. Клара подползла поближе, заглянув туда же.

— Это что, ураган?

— Похоже на то! Голосовой интерфейс! 

ТАРДИС материализовала маленькую Эми Понд. Доктор взвыл. 

— Где мы?

— Штат Канзас, Северная Америка.

— Канзас?! Ураган?! Доктор, это такая шутка? 

— Боюсь, что нет... — Доктор с трудом закрыл двери, и вовремя: ТАРДИС ушла в пике. 

Несколько встрясок спустя ТАРДИС остановилась, ощутимо впечатавшись в землю.

— Ну, что? — Клара, очень злая и растрепанная, перешагнула через Доктора и вышла за двери. — Если мы упали на домик сумасшедшей волшебницы, это будет уже перебор... Ааа, Доктор, что это за?..

— Летучие обезьяны, — прохрипел Доктор, в шоке озирая небо из-за ее плеча. — Черт бы их побрал...

— Ты говорил, нельзя попасть в книгу?

— Я боюсь, что мы не в книге... — договорить Доктор не успел: летучая обезьяна спикировала на него и цепко схватила когтями, поднимая в воздух.

Рядом взвизгнула Клара. 

На востоке бушевал ураган. 

***

— Это что, Белый Дом? — Клара безуспешно пыталась отряхнуться от мраморной крошки.

— Кажется, это когда-то было Белым Домом, — поморщился Доктор, озираясь по сторонам. В окружающем беспорядке смутно угадывался Вашингтон, но теперь он был весь увит угрожающего вида плющом и терновником. 

Летучие обезьяны недружелюбно подтолкнули их в спины.

— Лучше не сопротивляйся, — прошипел Доктор. — Чем быстрее мы поймем, что тут творится, тем лучше будет для всех. 

Их подвели к полуразрушенной лестнице. Выглядело все это так, словно они попали в старинную сказку. 

— Словно тут все разрушилось давным-давно... — будто прочитала его мысли Клара. 

— Посмотрим, что тут на самом деле произошло.

Летучие обезьяны, молчаливо скалящие рты, пинками и тычками сопроводили их до Овального кабинета. Клара столько раз видела его по телевизору, что сразу узнала. Доктор и Клара медленно переглянулись.

— Президент Соединенных Штатов — злой Гудвин? — одними губами спросила Клара.

— Понятия не имею, — мотнул головой Доктор.

Двери распахнулись. Граммофонная пластинка завела песенку про "Веселую страну Оз", ужасающее сочетание разрухи и старой музыки вселяло тревогу.

— Ну наконец-то... — раздался от окна знакомый до боли голос.

Доктор вздрогнул.

— Мой дорогой Доктор! — Мисси спрыгнула со стола, элегантным движением поправила полы остроконечной шляпы и ослепительно улыбнулась.

— Ты?! — Доктор попятился. — Что ты... На кого ты похожа?

— На Злую Ведьму Запада, конечно! — рассмеялась Мисси и откинула шлейф длинного черного платья.

— У нее была зеленая кожа, — ядовито вставила Клара.

— Мне больше повезло с наследственностью, — отмахнулась Мисси и подошла к Доктору. — Милый, не смотри с таким удивлением. На твоей драгоценной Земле давно уверены, что оплот настоящего Зла — здесь, на Западе, прямо в этом милом белом домике. Я решила всего лишь подтвердить их догадки. 

— Зачем?

Мисси повела плечом.

— Мне что, все свои секреты сразу раскрыть? Это скучно.

— В прошлый раз были кибермены! Какой сюрприз ты припасла теперь?

Мисси отошла к столу и погладила лакированную столешницу почти интимным движением. Доктор сглотнул. Мисси подняла на него совершенно невинный взгляд.

— Есть кое-что получше киберменов. Санкции... Эмбарго... Твои ненаглядные люди сами придумывают себе таких чудовищ, с которым не сравнится даже Тьма Вселенной. Надо же найти и им применение!

— В прошлый раз была Мэри Поппинс, теперь Злая Ведьма Запада, — Доктор был вне себя от возмущения, — Ты что, в свое время не наигралась в театр?

— В Академии Повелителей Времени не было театра, — Мисси скорчила грустную рожицу. — Так что да, пытаюсь наверстать упущенное. Кстати! — она вытащила манипулятор из-под тульи шляпы и направила его на Клару. 

Доктор импульсивно загородил ее собой. Мисси вздохнула и посмотрела на него как на идиота.

— Доктор... Я не собираюсь ее убивать! Не в моих привычках разбрасываться ценными кадрами! 

— Это я — ценный кадр? — высунула нос очень злая Клара.

— Ты — больше, чем ценный кадр, — хищно улыбнулась Мисси. — Ты — главная героиня! 

Мисси все-таки извернулась и попала в нее ярким лучом из манипулятора. Доктор побледнел, Клара вскрикнула, вокруг них заклубился белый дым. Едва он развеялся, стало ясно, какая идея посетила Мисси.

— Рубиновые туфельки? — Клара подавила желание покрутить пальцем у виска. — Нет, серьезно? Рубиновые туфельки? Правда? Рубиновые, мать твою, туфельки?!

— Клара... Клара, спокойнее... — Доктор придержал ее за плечи. 

— Я тебе что, Дороти?! — бесновалась она.

— Дороти была лучше воспитана, — вздохнула Мисси. — Но за неимением другой девочки сойдешь и ты. 

— А ты кто, Железный Дровосек? — Клара ткнула Доктора в грудь. — Или Трусливый лев?

— Скорее, Страшила... — смущенно пробормотал Доктор.

Мисси заливисто расхохоталась.

— Милый, ты — Тотошка. Пожалуйста, не думай о себе лучше, чем есть на самом деле. Верный спутник Невозможной Девочки!

Доктора перекосило. 

— Что ты от нас хочешь? Зачем все это? — бушевала Клара, которой совсем не улыбалась роль героини детской книжки. 

— Ну, что можно хотеть от Дороти? Иди по дороге из Желтого кирпича, пока не найдешь Добрую Волшебницу Севера. За ней стоит такая армия, что человечество вздрогнет, когда она сделает первый ход. Нет ничего опаснее добра, верно, Доктор?

Доктор, еще не переваривший Тотошку, бросил на нее убийственный взгляд.

— С чего ты взяла, что мы будем играть в твои игры?

— С того, что это уже не мои игры. Кое-кто решил сделать из твоей любимой планетки шахматную доску, я лишь подобрала декорацию и выбрала по-настоящему сильные фигуры!

Мисси приблизилась к Доктору, взяла его лицо в ладони и осторожно поцеловала. В этом поцелуе было больше просьбы, чем насмешки. Вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть Мисси, он пристально вгляделся в ее лицо.

— Что случилось? Почему бы тебе просто не попросить меня о помощи?

— О помощи? Доктор, ты меня недооцениваешь. Я никогда не прошу о помощи...

— А следовало бы! — он перехватил ее руки и удержал около себя. — Что происходит?

— Слишком много вопросов! — она вырвалась. — Просто иди по дороге из Желтого Кирпича, где-нибудь на Манхэттене найдешь Добрую Ведьму Севера, встретишь последствия ее интригующих экспериментов над людьми, а потом, так и быть, ураган доставит ваш домик обратно в штат Канзас, или куда там захочет милая Клара!

— Ты говоришь так, словно на Манхэттене творится что-то ужасное. Что может быть хуже, чем это? — Клара ткнула пальцем в летучую обезьяну.

— Поверь, милая Клара, иногда лучше уметь летать, — Мисси взяла со стола пульт дистанционного управления и включила телевизор.

Репортаж из центра Нью-Йорка показывал, что все было на самом деле плохо. Небоскребы превратились в волшебные облачные домики. Маленькие люди в панике метались между завалами, спасая свое имущество, которое в их руках превращалось в мыльные пузыри. Над островом, похожим на кусок липкой сладкой ваты, простиралась огромная радуга.

— Она пощадила журналистов, — сказала Мисси. — Надо же поддерживать контакт.

— С кем контакт? — напряженно уточнил Доктор.

— С Доброй Ведьмой Севера, конечно, дурак, — проговорила Мисси.

— Кто такая Добрая Ведьма Севера? — медленно спросил Доктор, цепко взяв Мисси за плечо.

Она быстро посмотрела на него и отвернулась.

— Почему ты мне не говоришь?

— Ты сам все узнаешь, — повторила она упрямо.

Экран пошел помехами, зарябил, картинка изменилась. Вместо искореженных улиц города появился розовый сахарный кабинет с красивой женщиной в белом пышном платье. 

— Мой дорогой Доктор! — явно копируя интонации Мисси, обратилась она с экрана и расхохоталась.

Клару передернуло — такого стереотипного злодейского смеха ей слышать еще не доводилось. Доктор стиснул плечо Мисси и развернул ее к себе.

— Ты не могла сказать мне сразу?!

— Ты бы мне не поверил! — прошипела она. — Ты так уверен, что она мертва... Ты недооцениваешь своих врагов. Моих тем более.

— Вся вселенная твои враги, мне что, обо всех думать?

— Неплохо бы иногда просто думать, впрочем, ты не способен!

— Вы закончили? — Добрая Волшебница Севера наблюдала за их перепалкой с явным умилением. — Сколько бы веков и регенераций не прошло... Вы не меняетесь. В этом что-то есть. Вы и в детстве были такими — идиот и мегаломан. Мы так давно не встречались, что я испытываю что-то сродни ностальгии...

— Рани... — Доктор отпустил, наконец, плечо Мисси и подошел к экрану. — Зачем это все?

— О, Доктор, ты просто оказался втянут в наши с Мастером старые дрязги, — Рани пожала изящными плечами, отчего зашевелилось все ее облачное платье. 

— Ты похожа на огромный мыльный пузырь, — брезгливо скривился Доктор. — Что ты забыла на Земле? 

— О, это оказалось очень удобным местом для моих экспериментов! — с воодушевлением сказала Рани. — Они сами готовы пойти в руки к тому, кто знает, куда их направить. А легенды... Я начинаю понимать, почему ты с детства привязался к этой захудалой планетке! Что может быть прекраснее мышей, которые сами стремятся в мышеловку?

— Чья это вообще была идея? — Доктор ткнул пальцем в островерхую шляпу Мисси. — Весь этот карнавал?

— Ну это же так весело! — всплеснула руками Рани. — Тем более, что в кои-то веки мы с Мастером в равных условиях. Я избавлена от его непроходимого шовинизма и стремления к доминированию. Только две женщины могут сражаться на равных, сам понимаешь...

— Шовинизма?! Доминирования?! — Мисси выглядела пораженной. — И это говоришь мне ты? Ты?! Напомнить тебе, что ты единственная из всей Деки была изгнана, потому что оказалась слишком чудовищна даже для Галлифрея?!

— Это печальная судьба непонятого гения, — вздохнула Рани. — Ну что, я вижу, твой рыцарь готов защищать свою даму сердца. Всегда было интересно, какие чудовищные формы примет в конце концов ваш роман...

— Какой роман? — вытаращился Доктор, и Мисси наступила каблуком ему на ногу.

— Что, твой рыцарь отказывается признавать тебя своей единственной? — ухмыльнулась Рани. — Ничего, с неудачниками это бывает. Могла бы уже привыкнуть, дорогая. Злые Ведьмы никогда не побеждают.

— Я хочу, чтобы эта женщина замолчала и исчезла! — раздался вдруг звонкий голос Клары.

Мисси и Доктор обернулись на нее, Рани удивленно подняла бровь. Клара торжествующе улыбнулась и стукнула несколько раз каблуками рубиновых туфель. Трансляция прервалась. Доктор ошарашенно посмотрел на Мисси.

— Я же серьезно подхожу к делу, — смущенно пожала плечами она. — Теперь ты понимаешь, почему вам нужно торопиться? Это мера ненадолго.

— Еще бы. Ты с нами?

— У меня здесь есть еще дела. Я... присоединюсь к вам позже. — она порывисто поцеловала его в нос. — Идите по дороге из Желтого кирпича и ничего не бойтесь. В конце концов, спасать Землю — ваше хобби, а не мое. 

— Твое — влипать в неприятности... Идем, Клара! — Доктор развернулся на каблуках и быстро вышел.

— Эй, а где эта дорога? — спросила Клара.

— Прямо за Белым домом. Увидишь. Она приведет прямо в сердце Манхэттена — Изумрудный город. Торопитесь, времени у вас только до полуночи!

Клара закатила глаза и бросилась догонять Доктора. 

***

Дорога из желтого кирпича вилась среди развалин Вашингтона. Некогда прекрасный город превратился в руины, словно бесчеловечные фантазии голливудских кинематографистов однажды воплотились в жизнь. Клара растерянно огляделась.

— Мы же в Вашингтоне, так? — пробормотала она. — Сколько же мы будем идти до Нью-Йорка?

— Долго, — процедил Доктор и положил руку ей на плечо. — Лучше начнем прямо сейчас.

Клара вздрогнула и подняла удивленный взгляд. Доктор смотрел прямо перед собой, упрямо и уверенно, на скулах ходили желваки. 

— Объясни мне, что происходит? — попросила Клара. Давить на Доктора не хотелось, кричать тоже. Она чувствовала себя неуютно, словно влетела в чьи-то старые семейные разборки, оказалась чужой на встрече старых друзей. 

— Это не... не моя война, но я не могу остаться в стороне. Выбрать Землю как поле для боевых взаимодействий... Это было подло, — Доктор бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону гротескной громады Белого дома. 

— Кто эта женщина с экрана?

— Рани. Она... Была когда-то нашим другом. Нас было трое — Мастер, Рани и я, — Доктор невольно улыбнулся воспоминаниям. — Нет, само собой нас было больше. Но это уже неважно. Почти никого из Деки не осталось. Я думал, что Рани давно погибла. 

— Она так же опасна, как... эта женщина?

— Как Мисси? — Доктор поднял бровь. — Нет. Она намного опаснее. Я и Мисси, мы... покинули Галлифрей по собственному желанию. Рани была изгнана за бесчеловечные эксперименты. Теперь ты понимаешь?

— Что мы имеем дело с еще одной ненормальной? Доктор, это не новость, — Клара фыркнула и опустила голову, разглядывая туфли. — Они правда рубиновые? Хотя какая разница, главное, чтобы работали. Хочу транспортное средство, которое отнесет нас по дороге из Желтого Кирпича!

— Что ты делаешь?! — Доктор вынырнул из воспоминаний о прошлом, и теперь стоял перед Кларой, выставив вперед руки.

— Принимаю правила игры! — сладко улыбнулась она. — Знаешь, я так любила эту книгу в детстве... 

Каблуки встретились с музыкальным стуком. Улыбка Клары стала еще шире. 

— Прислушайся, — прошептала она. — Если я правильно понимаю условия игры, нас должен ждать какой нибудь...

— Сюрприз, — мрачно закончил Доктор. — Ты бы не играла с опасными вещами, ладно? 

— Доктор, если тут все как в сказке, то мы должны сейчас встретить Страшилу, Трусливого Льва, Железного Дровосека...

— Здесь не сказка, Клара! — закричал Доктор. — Здесь вывернутые наизнанку мозги сумасшедшего генетика. И сумасшедшей Мисси, между прочим, тоже. Она, конечно, сейчас меньшее зло, но не надо ее недооценивать. Все вокруг — их общее творение. Пожалуйста, не играй в эти игры!

— Тогда что ты предлагаешь, о, Тотошка?! — разом взъелась Клара, которая не терпела, когда ей указывали.

— Я не Тотошка! Я Доктор! — вскинулся Доктор и пощелкал пальцами перед ее носом. — И ты не Дороти, ты — Клара Освин Освальд, и чем быстрее мы доберемся до Манхэттена, тем быстрее все вернется на круги своя...

— Ладно, — вдруг согласилась Клара и взяла его под руку. — Идем!  
***

— Мы в город Изумрудный идем дорогой трудной... — напевала Клара, подпрыгивая по желтым плиткам.

Доктор плелся рядом. От идиотской песенки у него болела голова, и он был занят поиском ответа на важный вопрос: кому, черт возьми, пришло в голову вымостить дорогу желтым кирпичом, и что за пигмент был добавлен во время производства, что мостовая приобрела настолько отвратительный цыплячий цвет.

— Твои друзья смотрят земные фильмы, — вдруг сообщила Клара. 

— И читают земные книги, ага. Клара, мы величайшая раса во Вселенной, мы вообще много смотрим и читаем, — огрызнулся Доктор. 

Клара хихикнула. Недавно она нашла в спальне Доктора комиксы про Микки Мауса и жестоко высмеяла их. Кажется, Доктор до сих пор не простил ей эту выходку.

— Просто эти туфельки... Они рубиновые. Это неправильно.

— Неправильно?

— Ну да. Изначально туфельки были серебряные. А рубиновыми стали только в кино, потому что фильм был сделан в таких ярких, кислотных тонах, что серебряные туфельки просто терялись. Вот... — Клара подняла ногу и туфля заиграла на солнце всеми цветами красного. — Как в фильме. 

— Наверное, фильм оказался нагляднее, — съязвил Доктор и вдруг метнулся в сторону.

— Доктор? — Клара растерянно застыла посреди дороги.

— Кажется, я нашел способ облегчить нам путь! — Доктор скрылся под покореженным жестяным навесом и через несколько минут возвратился, катя рядом с собой старый, видавший виды велосипед.

— Ты предлагаешь поехать?! Вдвоем на этой развалюхе?!

— А что, достойный вид транспорта, — парировал Доктор, ногой проверяя сохранность цепи. — Садись на багажник. 

— Ты с ума сошел...

— Здесь нет мотоцикла. И автомобиля. Здесь ничего нет! — Доктор присел на корточки, на всякий случай проходясь отверткой вдоль корпуса. — Так что поедем на железном коне.

— Какое счастье, что он не говорящий, — начала Клара, но Доктор заткнул ей рот ладонью и нервно огляделся.

— Не подавай идей... — пробормотал он. — Мы не знаем, что ждет нас впереди. Поехали. 

***

Впереди их ждал густой и темный лес. 

— Что за... — Доктор прекратил крутить педали и прижал ладонь козырьком к глазам, вглядываясь в чащу, выросшую на месте Довера. 

Перед городом раскинулся глубокий ров, который пересекал дорогу и уходил далеко в лес. Ров был не только широкий, но и глубокий. Клара и Доктор подошли к его краю и увидели на дне множество камней с острыми краями. Стены рва были такими крутыми, что не было ни малейшей возможности спуститься на дно.

— Это что такое? — первым спросил Доктор, нарушая тяжелую тишину.

— Это... тоже из книги, — сказала Клара и села прямо на край рва, достав телефон.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Предсказываю неприятности. Так, после рва будет страшное маковое поле... Но это не то.. Так... Жди. 

Доктор посмотрел на Клару и хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу.

— Интернет!..

— Не работает, — возразила Клара, — связь вообще не ловит. Зато я ношу любимые книги в читалке — никогда не знаешь, что и когда захочется перечитать. Вот прямо сейчас я хочу перечитать "Волшебника из страны Оз". И узнать, как Дороти и Тотошка справились с препятствием в виде рва...

— И как же?

— Здесь написано, что Трусливый Лев мог перепрыгнуть через ров, и перенес на своей спине остальных участников похода... У нас нет Трусливого Льва, Доктор.

Доктор задумчиво погладил велосипед по рулю.

— Перепрыгнул, да?..— тихо спросил он. — Ты мне доверяешь? 

— Что?!

— Ты мне доверяешь? 

— Д—да...

— Тогда вернись на багажник и держись как можно крепче... — Доктор еще раз прошелся отверткой вдоль велосипеда. Глаза его лихорадочно горели. 

— Ты с ума сошел! Доктор!

— Сядь на багажник! — Доктор погладил ладонью руль велосипеда и упрямо взглянул на ров. — Нам надо идти вперед.

— Это не со мной, — пробормотала Клара, перекидывая ногу через железное сиденье.  
Доктор отвел велосипед подальше и разогнался. 

— Держись! 

Велосипед перелетел через ров и застонал, коснувшись шинами другого берега. Клара скатилась в высокую траву на опушке леса и тут же достала телефон. Доктор тяжело дышал, уронив голову на скрещенные на руле руки.

— Дальше — страшное маковое поле, — бодро сообщила Клара. — Ты в порядке? 

— Вроде бы да... Едем. В лесу нас ничего не ждет? 

— По книге — нет. Но это было бы обидно. На велосипеде нам ни за что не попасть на Манхэттен до полуночи....

— Попадем, — угрюмо помотал головой Доктор. — Едем скорее.

***

— И чем так страшно это маковое поле? — спросил Доктор, бодро крутивший ногами педали. Клара вцепилась в него одной рукой, в другой она держала телефон, перечитывая книгу.

— Оно усыпляет всех, кто на него попадет! Концентрат маков такой, что мы уснем, едва оказавшись там! А у нас и так нет времени...

— И, конечно, мы не можем его обогнуть?

— Никак.

— И как с этим справились в этой дурацкой книжке? — Доктор мысленно проклял несколько раз Мисси и Рани и медленно выдохнул воздух сквозь зубы. 

— Ну... У них был Железный Дровосек, который не спал и смог их провести. 

— Железный Дровосек... — Доктор остановил велосипед на краю красного поля. — Вот что, Клара, нам нужны твои дурацкие туфли.

— Но ты же сказал, что я не должна играть с ними? — захлопала глазами Клара.

— Просто. Заткнись. — Доктор потряс кулаком у ее носа. — Нам срочно нужен Железный Дровосек. Закажи Железного Дровосека!

Клара закатила глаза и послушно щелкнула каблуками. 

Раздалось жужжание. Маки пригибались так, словно через поле неслось что-то большое и металлическое.

— Док-тор. По-мо-гать. — заявил Далек Ржавчик, выезжая на обочину.

— Ржавчик! — Доктор обрадовался так, что полез обнимать железный корпус. — Это же то, что нам нужно.  
У Клары отвисла челюсть. Доктор расхохотался, запрыгал на одной ноге и послал в небо воздушный поцелуй. 

— Спасибо, Злая Ведьма Запада! — прокричал он.

Клара зажмурилась и помотала головой. Кажется, маки подействовали на Доктора слишком быстро и немного не так, как описывал Баум.

— Клара, Клара, бежим вперед! Я уверен, за этим полем нам ждет еще какой-нибудь сюрприз, — Доктор потер руки в предвкушении. 

— Тебя так обрадовало присутствие здесь далека?

— Это хороший далек. Ржавчик, ты помнишь Клару?

— Кла-ра. Пом-ню. У-би-вать.

— Не надо убивать Клару! — Доктор замахал руками перед тем, что у далека было на месте носа. — Нам надо пройти через маковое поле, нам троим: мне, Кларе и Трусливому Велосипеду. Ты должен нас провести. Пожалуйста.

— Док-тор. По-мо-га-ть. — сказал Ржавчик и развернулся по направлению к полю.

Клара села на велосипед. Доктор положил одну руку на руль, другую — на то место на Ржавчике, которое он про себя обозвал "холкой". Путь через маковое поле оказался дольше и зануднее, чем ожидалось. Видимо, Мисси и это предусмотрела. Далек щелкнул чем-то внутри себя и спросил:

— Ра-ди-о?

— У тебя есть радио?! — обрадовался Доктор, которому, кажется, еще и голову напекло. — Включай.

— Где-то там, в вышине, над радугой, есть страна, о которой пели мне так давно... Там, над радугой, небеса сини, и мечты все твои сбываются не во сне... — завел красивый голос из динамиков Ржавчика.

Клара подняла на Доктора блестящие глаза.

— Это любимая песня моей мамы, — всхлипнув, сказала она. — Мне ее пели вместо колыбельной... 

— Здорово, да? — тихо спросил Доктор. — Ты же хотела оказаться в сказке?

— Только сказка невеселая, — так же тихо ответила Клара.

— Финалы сказок пишем мы сами. Кто знает, — пробормотал Доктор. — Даже и эти маки... Красиво же?

Далек продолжал петь. Маки навевали сон, но горячий железный корпус под рукой позволял Доктору держаться на ногах и тормошить Клару. Под красными цветами мелькал желтый кирпич, ставший уже почти родным.  
Солнце было в зените.

***

— Итак... — Доктор встал двумя ногами на дорогу из желтого кирпича, на которой наконец-то не было ни маков, ни какой-либо другой растительности. — Что написано у тебя в книжке? Что нам делать дальше? 

— Вообще-то Дороти уже пришла в Изумрудный город, — вздохнула Клара, — А мы пришли в Трентон. Ну, по крайней мере насколько я знаю географию Соединенных Штатов, где-то там вдалеке — Трентон, и от него до Нью-Йорка еще пилить и пилить. Собственно, нам и до Трентона-то еще несколько часов езды. 

— Как-то далековато... — Доктор почесал в затылке. Ноги у него просто отваливались от ходьбы и верчения педалей, глаза все еще слипались, радио Ржавчика не умолкало ни на секунду.

— Нам нужна помощь, — сказала Клара. — И еще нам нужен Страшила, ты же видишь, команда собирается. Извини, Доктор, я сделаю это снова.

— Клара!

— Хочу, чтобы появился Страшила и привел помощь! — закричала Клара, зажав уши ладонями и с силой стукнула каблуками. 

— Привет, Док! Подкрепление вызывали? — раздался с неба веселый громкий голос. 

Доктор и Клара, запрокинув голову, с удивлением наблюдали, как на поле невдалеке от них опускается огромный воздушный шар с эмблемой Торчвуда на парусиновом куполе.

— Скорее, забирайтесь внутрь! — замахал руками капитан Джек Харкнесс. Выглядел он как обычно, никакой соломы или деревянных рук — Клара специально присмотрелась — только какая-то старая шинель военного образца на плечах да идиотская фермерская шляпа. 

С помощью Джека они втащили в корзину далека и велосипед и залезли сами. Джек поднял воздушный шар в воздух и повернулся, сияя идеальной улыбкой.

— У тебя новая прекрасная спутница, Доктор? Очень приятно, капитан Джек Харкнесс, лучше просто Джек, — затараторил он, целуя Кларе руку. 

Клара засмущалась и представилась сама. 

— А ты похорошел! — Джек с улыбкой потрепал Доктора по голове. Доктор отшатнулся и едва не выпал из корзины. Джек с хохотом втащил его обратно.

— Он теперь делает вид, что не любит прикосновения, — пояснила Клара, широко улыбаясь.

— Заткнись, — буркнул Доктор, — Как ты здесь оказался? 

Джек ухмыльнулся и потряс потрепанным бумажным изданием "Волшебника Страны Оз". 

— Я ваш Страшила с доставкой на дом, все для вас. 

— Мисси... — Доктор прижал ладонь к лицу. 

— Она самая, — Джек понимающе сощурился. — Она волнуется за тебя. 

— Конечно, от меня же ее успех зависит, — Доктор скривился. — А ты-то как заиграл на ее стороне? Забыл уже Вэлиант?

— Что ты, такое не забывается. Просто она явилась в Торчвуд и попросила помочь тебе. Даже никого не пытала, не убивала и не заковывала в кандалы...

— Не верю, — округлил глаза Доктор.

— Просто поверь, после того, как она влетела в американский штаб Торчвуда на метле, ничего вышеперечисленного уже не понадобилось! — расхохотался Джек.

— На метле?! — воображение Клары решительно начало сбоить.

— Ну да, она же Злая Ведьма Запада. Ей положено летать на метле.

— Ничего не хочу об этом знать... — выдавил Доктор, глядя вниз, на проносящуюся далеко внизу землю. 

Он на самом деле не хотел. 

— Смотри, Доктор, смотри! — вдруг закричала Клара, тыкая пальцем куда-то в воздух. — Изумрудный город! Это на самом деле Изумрудный город! 

Вперед простиралось маленькое озеро острова Манхэттен. Оно было насыщенного, яркого, лягушачье-зеленого цвета. Доктору стало нехорошо.

***

Со Стражем Города разобрались быстро: Джек уложил начавшего задавать вопросы человека в зеленых очках с одного удара. Перешагнув через тело, он открыл ворота и впустил остальных. 

Доктор, Клара, далек Ржавчик, велосипед и Джек стояли посреди выкрашенной в цвета спелой травы улицы и с ужасом озирались. 

— Это ж надо было до такого додуматься... — выразил общее мнение Джек и нервно поправил свою страшилью шляпу.

— Без-вку-си-ца, — сообщил Ржавчик, поднимая пушку. — У-ни-что-жить.

— Потом уничтожишь, Ржавчик, — Доктор погладил далека по металлической макушке. — Хотя я с тобой солидарен.

— Доктор, — вернула его к реальности Клара, — нам пора во дворец.

— Слушайте, а где вот на Манхэттене дворец, а? — вдруг спросил Джек и переглянулся с Доктором.

— Эм.... Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг? — предположила Клара. — О нем все знают, и вообще... 

— Надо проверить! — Джек первым пошел вперед по улице, стараясь не смотреть по сторонам.

Башня Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг оказалась выкрашенной в еще более идиотский оттенок. Доктор содрогнулся и вынужден был признать про себя, что в гротескном ужасе Вашингтона было намного больше стиля, чем в зелено-зефирных окрестностях Нью-Йорка. В общем-то у Мисси со вкусом никогда не было проблем, а вот Рани явно уступала ей даже в этом. 

Доктор с ужасом подумал, что еще немного, и он на самом деле встанет на сторону Мисси. 

Удивительно, но к Волшебнику Изумрудного Города на прием они попали без каких—либо препятствий: одного выстрела из орудия далека хватило, чтобы охрана, девочка с ресепш и стайка возбужденных журналистов немедленно дезертировали. 

Лифт с трудом выдержал всех, скрипнул, крякнул, но поехал. Клара предложила оставить велосипед внизу, но получила только возмущенный взгляд в ответ.

— Трусливому Велосипеду нужна его храбрость, — засмеялся Джек. — Когда Доктор бросал друзей в беде?

Клара только глаза закатила. 

Тронный зал Волшебника располагался на обзорной площадке небосклона. Одетый в наряд фокусника, Волшебник вышел им навстречу с распростертыми объятиями. Между объятиями находился плакат-растяжка "Пожалуйста, Доктор, спасите нас!".

Доктор проигнорировал плакат, подошел и сорвал с Волшебника белую полумаску. 

— Кто ты? — сразу спросил он.

— Доктор, вы... вы меня не узнали? — расстроился Волшебник. — Я Гудвин!.. В смысле, я Себ. 

— Какой еще Себ?

— Ну, секретарь Мисси. В смысле, протеже Злой Ведьмы Запада. Она отправила меня сюда сразу же, как Рани начала ставить свои эксперименты, я стараюсь помогать местным жителям, и пока Рани ничего не может со мной сделать, но я так больше не могу! Вы видели, что она творит?!

— Да, мы смотрим телевизор, — кивнул Джек. — Где она?

— Скоро будет здесь. Наверняка следила, как вы справитесь с ее испытаниями... — Себ понурился и сел на зеленое кресло. — Ненавижу изумрудный цвет... — пожаловался он.

— Если б изумрудный! — не выдержала Клара. — Посмотри вокруг, эта ваша Рани, она что, не только чокнутая, но еще и дальтоник? 

— Она любит яркое, — неопределенно повел рукой Себ. — Лучше приготовьтесь.

— Может, пока сделаешь, что должен, а, Гудвин? — весело ухмыльнулся Джек.

Себ сбледнул с лица.

— Что еще я вам должен?! — страдальчески взвыл он.

— Ну как... — напирал Джек. — Трусливому Велосипеду — храбрость. Железному Далеку — сердце. Мне, Страшиле — мозги...

— ...не помогут, — бросил в сторону Доктор и отвернулся.

— Эй, эй, я тебе не настоящий волшебник, я не могу! — Себ с ногами залез на кресло. — Ну ладно, ладно, Трусливый Велосипед уже доказал свою храбрость, когда перенес через ров Клару и ее спутника Доктора, Железный Далек проявил сочувствие, включив самые любимые песни Клары, а ты додумался угнать воздушный шар из штаба Торчвуда, потому что другие технические средства не работают... Доволен?! 

— Доволен! — решительно кивнул Джек и снял Себа с кресла. — Потанцуем?

Себ покраснел. Клара прижала ладонь к лицу. Доктор закатил глаза.

— Враги. У-ни-что-жить. — предупредил Ржавчик. Встроенное радио заиграло "Имперский марш".

На площадке, источая запах детского мыла и жевательной резинки, материализовалась Рани. Телепортатор запищал, и синее сияние развеялось, позволяя в подробностях рассмотреть ее монструозное платье Доброй Волшебницы Севера.

— Рани, — доверительно сообщил Доктор. — Нью-Йорк — это не север. 

— Мне плевать, — расхохоталась Рани. — Зато тут живут счастливо мои милые маленькие мигуны. 

На площади перед небосклоном начал собираться митинг. Плакаты "Доктор, спаси нас!" все чаще мелькали в толпе. Рани только хмыкнула. Себ спрятался за Джека и осторожно оттуда выглядывал.

— Кажется, нам кого-то не хватает? — Рани разочарованно вздохнула, склоняя голову к плечу.

— Не надейся, дорогая, я никогда не пропускаю веселье, — раздался голос Мисси с другого конца площадки.

Доктор обернулся и поймал отвисшую челюсть. Мисси парила над площадкой, в своих лохмотьях и остроконечной шляпе, и между ног у нее была зажата метла. На самом деле — метла. Доктор заморгал. Мисси совершила изящный пируэт, затормозила прямо перед ним, спрыгнула с метлы и порывисто поцеловала в губы.

— Ты мой герой, Тета, — сообщила она и улыбнулась. 

— Все успела? — тихо уточнил Доктор.

Мисси невинно захлопала ресницами. 

— Хватит миловаться, голубки! — окликнула их Рани, злясь, что на нее не обращают внимания. — Сейчас, когда вы все здесь, можно наконец-то заняться делом. Подумать только, в одну ловушку оказались пойманы оба моих злейших врага. Как же легко вас обмануть!

— Скоро полночь, — заметила Клара. — Уже почти совсем стемнело.

— Розовые огни в Изумрудном городе? — Джек огляделся и глаза его стали размером с две тарелки. — Нет, ну ты серьезно? 

— Это красиво, — отрезала Рани и подошла к Доктору. — Здесь все закончится. Здесь и сейчас. Вы оба больше никогда не помешаете моим планам!

— Чему ты там помешала? — тихо спросил Доктор.

— Я тебе потом расскажу, дорогой, — промурлыкала Мисси ему на ухо и вышла вперед.

— Знаешь, в чем твоя проблема, Рани? — спросила она, глядя на соперницу с каким-то сочувствием во взгляде. — Ты слишком увлекаешься. Никогда не знаешь меры. Вот и сейчас — придумала себе увлекательную игру, и отдалась ей с головой. Ты так хотела быть кукловодом... Но ты не умеешь главного: отстраниться и наблюдать за своими марионетками со стороны. Тебе не хватает внимания... 

— Что ты несешь?! — губы Рани искривились от ненависти.

— Поверь, я знаю, о чем говорю: все мы совершали ошибки, я тоже когда-то была молода и наивна, Доктор подтвердит...

— А ты была? — удивленно спросил Доктор и получил локтем в живот. — Была, конечно, была... — прохрипел он.

— Так лучше, милый! — улыбнулась Мисси и повернулась к Рани. Глаза у нее были серьезны.

— Ты прочитала земную сказку, и решила, что это прекрасные декорации — ты добрая волшебница и спасительница, избавишься от нас и получишь власть над земной цивилизацией. Кстати, зачем? Я этого хотела только, чтобы Доктора позлить, планета-то не самая важная. 

— Какая разница, с чего начинать захватывать власть над вселенной? А Землю я выбрала, чтобы Доктор скорее попал в мою ловушку. Я знала, что он помчится тебе на помощь.

— Ну да, конечно, — выдавил из себя Доктор, поймав крайне выразительный взгляд Клары. 

Мисси вдруг подошла к Рани вплотную, схватила за расшитый стразами розовый воротничок и рванула на себя.

— Тебя погубило то, что мы здесь все рассказываем другую историю. Мы сами пишем свои сказки, и поверь, на своем веку я немало их рассказала! У землян есть и другая версия: про добрую волшебницу, которой пришлось стать противницей доброй Глинды, про Злую Ведьму Запада, которая была злодейкой поневоле, поскольку не смогла назвать добром то, что принято было считать добром. Потому что выбрала свою дорогу — и победила на ней. Победила для самой себя, пусть даже весь мир, вся вселенная повернулась против нее. Я никогда не была хорошей, Рани, но я всегда шла по своему пути. И я победила. 

— Я прихлопну вас обоих как мух, — Рани брезгливо стряхнула в себя руки Мисси. — И такую правильную тебя, и такого добренького Доктора. А потом мне станут поклоняться, ты права: мне нужна власть и влияние. То, что у меня уже есть, не дает мне возможностей. Не дает развернуться. 

— В своих экспериментах ты стала еще безумнее, — вздернула подбородок Мисси. — Никогда не могла понять твое бессмысленное увлечение.

— Бессмысленное? Где твой гениальный мозг, Мисси? Может, Доктор тебе объяснит?

— Рани, вселенная — не пластилин, из которого можно слепить чудовище, угодное тебе, — тихо сказал Доктор, обнимая Мисси за плечи. Мисси коснулась его рукой. 

— Не понимаю я тебя... — Рани задумчиво потерла подбородок. — Я надеялась стравить вас друг с другом, а вы — объединились. Разве вы не враги?

— О, ты не представляешь, какие мы враги, — промурлыкала Мисси, скорчив двусмысленную гримаску. — И нам очень нравиться враждовать в той вселенной, к которой мы оба привыкли. 

— А еще мы Повелители Времени. И не можем позволить никому нарушить законы Пространства и Времени, — Доктор смотрел Рани прямо в глаза и медленно вел рукой по руке Мисси. Нащупав ее ладонь, он крепко сжал пальцы. 

— Какой ты милый, Тета, — Мисси откинула голову ему на плечо. — Все как тогда на кладбище, верно?..

— О да. — Доктор быстро поцеловал ее в шею и незаметно расстегнул браслет на запястье. — Проверенная стратегия всегда лучшая. 

Рани ухмыльнулась, явно намереваясь прокомментировать происходящее. Доктор отшагнул от Мисси, размахнулся и кинул браслетом в сторону спутников.

— ДЖЕК! 

— Поймал, — капитан Харкнесс быстро изучил браслет.

— Жми на большую красную кнопку, не ошибешься, — доверительно сообщила Мисси и со всей силы наступила острым каблуком на ногу Рани.

Рани взвыла. Доктор оттащил Мисси подальше от нее. Джек нажал на кнопку. 

Клара зажмурилась и стукнула каблуками туфелек.

— Хочу, чтобы у нас все получилось, — пробормотала она. 

Глубоко под небоскребом что-то взорвалось и заискрило. Небо над ними заволокло густыми синими тучами. Ураган налетел внезапно и неизбежно. 

— Держитесь! — закричал Доктор. — Держитесь все! 

Держаться особенно не потребовалось: ураган бушевал вокруг, не задевая смотровую площадку. Он сдирал зеленую краску с улиц, уничтожал мыльные пузыри, топил в море зефир и разносил по домам жителей города.

— Какой страшный ураган, — прижимаясь к Доктору, пробормотала Клара. — Этот тот же самый?

— Нет, это другой, — крикнула Мисси. — Сильнее и ужаснее. Он называется Время! 

Доктор промолчал. Только свободной рукой притянул к себе Мисси и уткнулся лицом в ее волосы. Остроконечная шляпа куда-то потерялась, Мисси стояла рядом, хрупкая и растрепанная, и Доктор впервые задумался, что на самом деле не знает, чем она занимается между их редкими встречами. И о том, что пора бы это узнать.

И еще о том, что она, кажется, не совсем безумна. 

По сравнению с некоторыми бывшими сокурсницами — особенно.

***

— Ну и чего вы этим добились? — расхохоталась Рани, вставая во весь рост на краю смотровой площадки. — Я уже здесь. Ничто не помешает мне сделать то же самое! 

— Во-первых, это будет неинтересно. Кто повторяет неудавшуюся шутку дважды? — пожал плечами Доктор. — Во-вторых, мы тоже здесь, и больше Землю мы тебе тронуть не позволим.

— И как же вы мне помешаете? 

Мисси и Доктор переглянулись. 

— Можно, это сделаю я? — вежливо спросила Мисси. — Это все-таки моя война.

— Конечно. Только после тебя! — галантно поклонился Доктор.

Рани изогнула бровь.

Джек одним прыжком оказался за ее спиной и защелкнул на руках наручники.

— А Торчвуд первый! — разулыбался он и подтолкнул Рани в сторону Мисси. 

Мисси задумчиво вертела в руках какой-то предмет. Себ посмотрел на него и сглотнул.

— Что же мне с тобой сделать? — пробормотала она. — Убивать тебя бесполезно — вылезешь. Ссылать на край вселенной — тем более...

— Ты же только мне солгала, да? — спросил Доктор, перехватив ее взгляд.

Мисси сощурилась.

— Я вообще не лгала, неудачник. Но ты прав. Есть только одно место во Вселенной, где тебе будут рады больше, чем мы сейчас. 

— Ты этого не сделаешь. Это невозможно! — запаниковала Рани, разом потеряв свою спесь.

— Скажи это Совету, — мило улыбнулась Мисси и нажала на кнопку. Синий луч телепорта окружил Рани и через мгновение рядом с Джеком никого не было.

— Добро пожаловать на Галлифрей, детка, — пробормотала Мисси и обессиленно присела на потрепанное зеленое кресло. 

Доктор послал в небеса воздушный поцелуй и улыбнулся.

— Все? Мы можем возвращаться? — нетерпеливо спросила Клара. — Хочу забыть это как страшный сон...

— Только ТАРДИС осталась в Вашингтоне. Джек, подбросишь?

— Конечно, — Джек уже дозванивался куда-то, благословляя вернувшуюся связь.

— Никогда больше не буду читать эту книжку, — вздохнула Клара. 

Доктор присел перед Ржавчиком.

— Позволишь доставить тебя в любой уголок вселенной по желанию?

— Док-тор хо-ро-ший. — согласился далек. 

Клара недоуменно на них посмотрела. Если бы она не знала далеков, она бы решила, что Ржавчик улыбался. С другой стороны, у нее теперь есть велосипед.

— Все в порядке, сейчас пришлют машину и мы сможем забрать твою ТАРДИС, Доктор, — сказал Джек и оттащил Себа куда-то в сторону: видимо, вербовать.

Доктор поднялся на ноги и подошел к Мисси. 

— Куда ты теперь?

— Не знаю, — она пожала плечами. — Завоюю пару-тройку планет, устрою где-нибудь геноцид... Мало ли занятий для одинокого тирана. 

Доктор взял ее руку в свои и поднес к губам.

— Из нас получилась хорошая команда. Я не ожидал. Спасибо за помощь.

Мисси вздрогнула и отвела глаза.

— Это же твоя любимая Земля. Я не могу позволить кому-то другому заявлять на нее свои права. Сама уничтожу. 

— Не сомневаюсь! — Доктор неловко помялся и все-таки сказал: — Через полгода в баре на Альфа Центавре? Посидим, потанцуем? Идет?

Мисси перевела на него совершенно ошарашенный взгляд.

— Делаешь успехи, Тета, — выдавила она. — Тебе удалось меня... удивить.

— Это значит "да"?

— Узнаешь через полгода на Альфа Центавре, — Мисси взяла себя в руки, фыркнула и отошла, набирая координаты на браслете-телепорте. 

 

Доктор проморгался от синего мерцания телепорта и посмотрел в небо, прижал ладонь к глазам.

— Ну что, Доктор? — Клара коснулась его локтя. — Машина приехала. Дороти пора возвращаться домой. 

Джек и Себ уже грузили в лифт далека и велосипед. Доктор усмехнулся, повернулся на пятках и обнял Клару за плечи. Клара потерлась носом о его пиджак и незаметно стукнула каблуками своих обычных туфель.

Над Манхэттеном раскинулась огромная, яркая, сияющая радуга.

 

fin.


End file.
